In the operation of track-type vehicles, the track impacts the sprocket and other wheels of the track assembly with relatively large forces. These impact forces cause an undesirable amount of noise. These impact forces and associated loads are also responsible for waste of labor and time in replacing elements of the track at undesirably high frequency and subjecting the operator and bystanders to an undesirable magnitude of sound impact. By reducing the impact loads by the apparatus of this invention, the track elements can be worn to a greater magnitude before replacement is necessary.
This invention therefore resides in apparatus fo controllably resisting the impact forces on the track assembly wheels in response to operation of the track.